The invention relates to a pedalling device for a pedal cycle, comprising:
a first crank located on the right, and a second crank located on the left with respect to the support frame in the direction of forward movement of the cycle, PA1 a pedal articulated at the end of each crank on which the cyclist's left or right foot presses, PA1 a crank-gear spindle in mechanical connection with the two cranks and associated to transmission means, having notably a toothed crown-wheel and a chain driving the rear wheel of the cycle. PA1 a crown-wheel coupled to one of the ends of the crank-gear spindle and having at least one oblong hole in which a transmission rod securedly united to the second crank engages, PA1 a support plate of the toothed crown-wheel coupled in rotation on the other end of the crank-gear spindle, PA1 coupling means with rods to securedly unite the first crank to the plate, PA1 a drum mounted with free rotation and extending coaxially with respect to the crank-gear spindle, and the housing of the frame, the assembly being arranged to perform the suspension function with the right or left foot to the front.
Some known cycles comprise a telescopic suspension at the level of the rear wheel support frame. Fitting of such a suspension results in extra weight and gives rise to a pumping phenomenon which dissipates energy during the pedalling phase.